Phantom Jr
by Brian052792
Summary: Better summary inside. Danny's 8 year old son is just as much a hero as himself, but how much more do they have in common? What secrets does Danny still have? Which unlikely villain will pose a threat to the Fenton family, and the rest of Amity Park. And what can Danny do but watch his world crumble?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So the first part of this is more of a summary and somewhat recountish, but hopefully you enjoy it all the same. Sorry for the many errors, I'm doing this all from my iPhone. I'd love your feedback :)

* * *

10 years after phantom planet, nobody found out his secret identity, including his enemies.

Danny and Sam are married with an 8 year old son, Andrew Scott Fenton, who idolizes Danny Phantom but doesn't know of his fathers secret. Danny and Sam are 26. Tucker is still mayor of Amity Park. Danny, Sam, and Andrew have moved to a house on a lake on the far outskirts of Amity Park, Illinois, to keep the family further from his ghostly enemies that still occasionally wreak havoc upon amity park. Despite Danny Phantom's protests he was well paid for his services to the world allowing Sam and him to live quite a comfortable life. Danny's parents became quite wealthy for their participation in saving the world as well, making Danny's wealth less suspicious. He's also carried on the family name by inventing devices that run on ecto energy, from the ghost zones endless supply, that make life easier on the common person, such as the ecto powered car compared to gasoline; or ecto heat powered furnaces for cheap home heating. The Fenton name was well known and respected now. Danny was commonly seen in a suit and tie, and traveled often to different banquets and demonstrations around the world. Sam spent most of her time with their son or protesting animal cruelty. Andrew was in 3rd grade, and quite the rebel much to his fathers dismay. He frequently got in trouble in school for being involved in fights. Although he never started them, he certainly ended them. He spoke his mind when it came to his beliefs about unfairness. He was very athletic as well, a linebacker in football as well as on the kick off and return team. He hated how passive his father was. They often argued that his father never stood up for himself. Andrew refused to let his father come to football practice after an embarrassing confrontation involving Danny being made a fool by the father of Andrews least favorite classmate, Scott Baxter, coach Dash Baxter's son. Scott was the quarterback of the team and quite a bully much like his father before him. But unlike Danny, Andrew stood up to Scott, frequently intervening in Scott's bullying of other classmates, but consequently landing himself in detention. His parents were often called to conferences and he received numerous lectures that he continued to ignore, he couldn't just standby while someone was getting picked on unlike his father. Andrew didn't think him and his father would ever see eye to eye.  
On one evening after dinner and yet another lecture about his behavior, Andrew went up to his room and sat on the railing on his patio staring up at the stars. It was a clear night and he could see the nearly full moon was reflecting off the lake. As he watched he noticed a small green glow and a few white shapes flying over the lake. "Danny phantom!" Andrew exclaimed. He had to go tell his parents. Andrew ran downstairs yelling for his mother and met him at the stairs smiling at his excitement. "What is it sweetie?"  
"It's danny phantom mom! Where's dad? You guys have to come see!" The young boy said excitedly about his idol.  
" your father got called to a meeting, he had to rush off" Sam explained.  
"Of course he did." Andrew replied bitterly. "He always has a meeting."  
"I know honey, your fathers an important man but he loves us both, he does his best for us. Lets go see if we can see the phantom" she said trying to calm him. He seemed to brush off his fathers departure and ran up the stairs towing his mother by her hand to his balcony looking out over the lake.  
"He's gone" he said glumly. " I wonder what he was doing out here, I thought he 's only around if there's ghost trouble."  
"Maybe he's on vacation" Sam replied smiling to herself. She'd have to talk to her husband about being more discreet. "Let's get you tucked in Andy, you have to get to school early for detention tomorrow."  
"Fine" he said not wanting to take his eyes off the sky, but listened all the same and climbed into bed.

* * *

Danny looked towards his house as he flew over the lake towards town. With his enhanced vision he could see his young son looking at the stars. Danny was doubting his son could see him so far away when he heard his sons voice. "Danny Phantom!" Then ran in the house calling for his parents. The white haired ghost chuckled and flew off a little faster.  
He knew he shouldn't be so hard on Andrew, he knew that his son had too much of his mother and father both, way too much. He thought back 7 years ago, just before his sons 1st birthday. A black haired toddler was running for the first time, very clumsily, and tripped over his own feet. As he fell towards the wall he put his hands out to catch himself, but instead fell through the wall intangibly and completely unharmed. Danny's fears had become reality. His son had ghost powers.. Him and Sam argued about what was best for their family, and decided their sons ghost half could not exist. It was to risky. It could expose Danny's identity and create more problems than any child should. After consulting with clockwork, danny passed the Fenton ghost catcher over his son, separating his human and ghost form. The ghost form was pulled into the Fenton thermos and given to clockwork who would keep it under his supervision.  
Danny had hoped that would keep his son from receiving a hero complex, but ghost powers or not his son was just as much the hero the worlds protector was. And danny didn't doubt that if he'd allowed his son to keep his ghost powers that Andrew would be quite powerful, maybe even enough to take on skulker himself.  
Danny hovered above the mayors house and heard a hum of electricity indicating the ghost shield, invisibly he changed into his human form and fell, just as he was inches from the rooftop he changed back and intangibly phased through it landing silently in front of the dark skinned mayor and lifelong friend himself.  
"What's up tuck?" Danny asked his friend.  
"Hey danny, I just wanted to give you an update, the guys in white are doing another investigation of you. Seeing if you've returned. It wouldn't be a bad idea for you and your family to go out of town next weekend. I informed them that if they try using any decoys to lure you out that I will have them arrested for endangering my citizens, so don't worry about them. You know they do this every couple of years." Tucker replied.  
"I really wish they wouldn't. Maybe I should use my financial leverage and buy them out and close them down."  
"You don't need to catch their attention man. You've done good keeping yourself off their radar. You're too much of a pacifist to be phantom they think."  
"Yeah them and Andy both " he said with a sigh.  
"At least him and Sam are safe. And honestly so are you. If they had any suspicions of you, you know Sam and Andy would be used as bait" tucker replied wisely.  
As that thought ran through danny's mind his eyes glowed brighter for a moment in anger.  
" maybe it wouldn't be a bad time to visit my parents." Danny said  
"I'll give you an all clear when they're gone, but I hacked into their schedule and they're only planning on being here for the weekend." Tucker informed him.  
"Maybe less if danny phantoms seen elsewhere, maybe New York? And not Florida where I'll be with my family" asked danny  
"It definitely wouldn't hurt, just don't tire yourself out bro. You might need your strength if you run into any trouble around your parents." Said tucker in a concerned voice.  
"Hmm I'd hate to do it again, but what about passing through the ghost catcher so phantom can be elsewhere, then merging back later?" Asked danny  
"No way dude! Don't even think about it! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"  
"Calm down tucker, it was just a thought. You're right, I work better as a whole." Danny calmed his friend.  
"Just go to Florida, enjoy yourself, and some time with your family."Tucker ordered him.  
"Fine" said danny in defeat. "I'll see ya later tuck."  
"Be safe danny" tucker replied as danny crouched down and kicked off, flying up through the roof and changing human in midair, letting his momentum carry him through the ghost shield before changing back to his ghost form and flying home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny made a pass around his hometown not expecting any ghosts as they were so rare these days. He worked his way from the inner city out til he reached one of the many pillars that encompassed the town. The pillars, when active, formed a ghost shield around the entire town. Thanks to phantom the shield wasn't needed anymore. In fact, it'd been so little used Danny wondered if it was still functional.  
Intangibly bypassing the lock, Danny opened the panel to the controls of the ghost shield. He turned a few dials, and pushed several buttons before pushing the green button that activated the shield. Humming, the pillar emitting a blue-ish light as it charged. Danny flew up to the top where the rod was beginning to spark trying to connect to the next pillar. He watched as the lightning like beam sparked closer to either rod directly next to it. Finally the beams made contact with the next pillars in the sequence and began charging them to life.  
"That's a relief." Danny said to himself as the ghost shield started forming around his town. "Or not" he said as a blue mist escaped his mouth sending a slight shiver down his spine. He turned around quickly, and flew up high looking for whatever, whoever, triggered his ghost sense.  
Chuckling to himself as he spotted the pajama wearing entity down below knelt down on a knee reaching towards a growling dog, its paws frozen to the ground with thick ice.  
"All I want is for you to be my friend! You don't need to bite me puppy!" The ghost complained to his growling captive.  
"I'd bite at you to if those were my only options" Danny said from behind the sad ghost. "Are you ever going to change out of those pajamas, Klemper?"  
"Will you ever be my friend?" The ghost retorted with hope in his voice.  
"Hmm, let me think about that..." Danny paused scratching the small bit of white scruff on his chin apparently deep in thought. Klemper waited excitedly at the thought of finally having a friend. "I will.."  
"Yay! My first frie.." Klemper started excitedly, reaching out to hug the white haired ghost hero.  
"No! Down boy!" Danny yelled jumping back and firing an ice blast at his friendly enemy, freezing him to the pavement. " I will.. think about it while you enjoy your stay back in the ghost zone!" Danny finished as he pulled out his Fenton thermos and captured the ghost.  
After unfreezing the poor dog, the black and white jumpsuit clad hero flew to his old home and down to the basement where his parents lab still remained. He walked to the ghost portal and released Klemper in front of it.  
"Ok klemper, I'll be your friend" danny chuckled after saying this, still being young and mischievous. "Why don't you find skulktech and ask them if they'd like to have a party in the ghost zone? We can all be friends."  
"Really?! Three friends! I can't wait! I'll go find them!" Klemper said happily as a kid on Christmas.  
"Saturday at 10pm at your lair sound good?" Danny asked, laughing at his little scheme.  
"That'd be great my friend!" Klemper whizzed off into the ghost zone cheering about his new friendship.  
"Oh that will be priceless!" Danny laughed out loud finally heading back to his ghost shield and shutting it off, satisfied with its capabilities.  
He flew straight to his room through the roof, where he knew his wife to be awake in bed as she always was when he was away as phantom.  
"That took awhile" Sam mentioned, shutting her eyes as the flash of light changed her husbands white hair and green eyes to their original black and blue before he climbed into bed.  
"Sorry, I made a new friend" danny chuckled as he crawled into bed, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh yeah? Anyone I need to worry about?" Sam asked with mock jealousy.  
"Oh yes, klemper and I are gonna run off together." Danny replied sarcastically.  
"Klemper and you are finally friends?" She said laughing a little.  
"Yep and we'll be having a party with skulktech Saturday" danny shook with laughter.  
"Oh really? Will box lunch be there too?" Sam asked jokingly about her husbands schemes.  
"No, she didn't get an invite. But maybe the guys in white will while they're in town" danny threw out that last bit hoping to keep Sam from worrying, but to no avail.  
"The guys in white are coming back?!" Sam asked instantly furious.  
"Yep, which is why we'll be visiting my parents, if you don't mind. Tucker says they're only staying for the weekend and recommended we got out of town."  
"Sounds good, Andy will be thrilled, not as thrilled as seeing danny phantom from his patio though.." Sam replied.  
Danny laughed a bit, "he did seem pretty excited, didn't he?"  
"Yeah til he found out you left for business. You need to be more careful, he's smart enough to figure it out if you aren't."  
"I know. I knooooow." He said yawning. "Let's get some sleep, I'll take him to school tomorrow and let you sleep in." Danny bribed his wife out of her anger.  
"Deal!" She replied happy to be able to sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy yawned and stretched after shutting off his alarm. He could smell bacon cooking which meant only one thing. He got dressed quickly and ran down stairs excitedly to check his theory and sure enough his dad was cooking breakfast, a plate with eggs and bacon already waiting at Andy's usual dinner seat.  
"Dad! Your home!" Andy said excitedly.  
Danny chuckled "yeah I figured I'd take you to school today."  
"That..sounds..great." Andy replied between mouthfuls.  
"It gets better, how would you like to see grandma and grandpa Fenton this weekend?" The secret hero asked his son.  
"Really?!" Andy asked, his jaw dropped, eggs threatening to fall out.  
"If you stop talking with your mouth full." Danny teased.  
"Sweet! Wait.. This isn't another business trip is it." Andy asked disappointment hinted in his voice.  
"Nope. Just some good ole quality time for once." Danny smiled. "Now go get ready for school."  
Andy ran off to his room to brush his teeth and pack his school bag while Danny went to get ready for work.  
Glaring in the mirror as he always did when he put on a tie for work , Danny froze, his heart beat racing as he saw a glimpse of a flaming white haired man with a snakelike tongue and green skin in the mirror. He shook the image out of his head, but the fear remained. No matter how hard he tried, how many years passed, how many precautions he took, the fear of what he could have become still haunted him. But as he looked in the mirror he saw his black hair, blue eyes , and suit and tie that always reminded him of his cheese head fruit loop rival. He met his son back in the kitchen, Andy dressed in jeans, converse shoes, a white t shirt with a blue hoody over it. He really was the spitting image of his father.  
"Ready?" Danny asked, earning a nod from his son. They walked to the garage and got into Danny's ectoconverter powered 2017 Chevy Malibu.  
"So, mom says you saw the phantom last night." Danny mentioned as he pulled out of the long driveway.  
"Yeah I did! He was flying really fast over the lake" Andy said excitedly.  
"He must've been in a hurry to kick some ghost butt."  
"Doing what he does best! Can we drive past the statue?" Andy nearly begged.  
"Oh I suppose" replied his father turning towards the center of town where the statue of the worlds savior stood tall. Andy leaned close to his window to get a good view as they passed.  
"Have you ever talked to him,dad?" The curious child asked.  
"Barely, you know how furious grandma and grandpa would have been if I had. That and he's a busy guy. Always rushing off to save the world." His father lied too easily for his comfort.  
"I hope I get to meet him one day!" Wished his son.  
"Maybe you will, but hopefully it's not because he has to save your butt." He joked as they pulled up to school. "Have a good day buddy, try not to get into trouble today." He added with little hope.  
"Yeah, yeah. Love ya dad. Try not to be too lame at work." Teased his son as he got out of the car.  
"Ha. ha." He replied with heavy sarcasm. "Love you too, see ya tonight"  
Danny drove off to work, today he was just inspecting the portal power plant, checking that the filtrator was changed recently. If it wasn't, with as much power it was drawing it could have the power of a nuclear bomb, which is why it was placed a good distance away from the town

* * *

Andy made his way to detention, almost a routine, and sat down in the back of class staring out through the window. There was just a hint of sunlight in the early morning with a cool breeze blowing the orange, red, yellow, and green autumn leaves off of their host trees.

* * *

"Hey mom, are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Danny asked through his phone as he drove to work.  
"Not that I know of sweetie"  
"Great! Mind if we visit?"  
"Oh we'd love that! Your father just finished up some new equipment, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to show off to you!"  
"Great we'll be there Saturday afternoon, pick us up from the airport around.." He was interrupted by a device beeping all of a sudden. "Oh no.." He thought to himself seeing a red dot near his sons school.  
"I've gotta go mom, call you later." He said hanging up, transforming into Danny Phantom and leaving his car off the side of the road.

* * *

Andy was just pulling out his homework when the alarm started buzzing signaling a ghost attack. Everyone started running in panic, ignoring the procedures they practiced during the drills.  
Being braver than most, Andy rummaged through his bag and pulled out his Fenton thermos and jack I nine tails and went opposite the crowd, looking for anyone who might be in trouble.  
After clearing most of the halls, Andrew found himself in the cafeteria along with Scott who was plastered to the wall by assortments of goopy food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tray flying towards him and ducked just as it whizzed past his head.  
Looking for the source he saw the ghost of an older lady, meat and globs of food suspended around her. She glared at Andy and launched a string of sausages at him.  
Thinking fast he whipped the jack o nine tails at it, slashing it away from him before launching his weapon at the specter. She put a wall of meat in front of her, shielding her from harm while simultaneously sending cobs of corn flying at Andrew like mini torpedoes. He managed to dodge a couple but three of them made contact, one to the leg and the others in the gut. His weapon flung out of his hands as he fell to his knees.  
Without missing a beat, the lunch lady flew at her opponent, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. She flew through the wall, intangibly, while also grabbing Scott and going up towards the roof. Higher and higher she rose as the two children squirmed. Andrew reached for his thermos but being familiar with the containment device, she swatted it away and it fell down to the unforgiving concrete below.  
"Let them go. Now." Andrew heard an almost familiar pissed off voice of a man.  
"Bad choice of words deary." The old ghost laughed maniacly before throwing her two captives in opposite directions.  
"No!" Screamed the mans voice.  
Andrew looked as he fell and saw his hero, and despite the free fall he felt safe. He watched as phantom blasted the ghost with a green ectoball, split into two phantoms and flew towards both students in a blur catching both of them safely. The duplicate placed Scott on the ground, and returned to fight the lunch lady, while the original flew his oblivious son out of harms way.  
"Are you hurt." Phantom asked, struggling to keep the fury out of his voice.  
"No sir, I'm ok." Replied Andy in a mixture of fear and excitement.  
"What happened."  
"The sirens went off, and I had to make sure everyone was safe and"  
"You went looking for trouble" finished phantom, his eyes glowing brighter.  
"No! I just didn't want anyone to be left behind." The child tried to explain.  
"You should have left that to the teachers. You put yourself in harms way and had I not been nearby it could have been fatal. Do you know how much pain that'd bring your mother and m.. Father?" Danny asked, almost slipping up.  
"But the teachers are cowards. Scott could have died!"  
Danny was momentarily shocked by his sons willingness to protect the bully. "Promise me you won't go after a ghost again. I've been doing this for awhile, the last thing I need is a sidekick."  
"You sound like my dad." Andrew said with slight bitterness in his voice.  
"Well your dad sounds like a smart man then. Promise me, or we'll be having a chat with him and your mother." Phantom threatened.  
"No! Don't tell them! I'd be grounded forever! I promise!" Andy panicked.  
"Good. Now, get back in school."  
"Yes sir." Andy replied not exactly happy with the first encounter with his hero.  
"And Andrew." Phantom called as his son walked away. "Keep this just in case" he said handing over a small device with a single button.  
"What is it?" Andy asked.  
"A signal, push the button and it will let me know there's a ghost attack. Only push it for an emergency, then follow the safety protocol. Leave the hero work to me."  
"Sweet! Thanks " thrilled to have contact to his hero.  
"Your welcome. And..I'm glad your ok. Now get going."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hope you're enjoying the story so far, this chapter finally has some good action. Hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by without any incident. Andy was often found flashing off the device Phantom gave him, much to the awe of his peers. He made sure not to let his mom and dad see it though, it'd lead to awkward questions.  
Friday evening after school, the Fenton family boarded their private jet and set off for New Smyrna Beach, Florida. Andy grew weary watching his father, who had grown dark bags under his eyes and spent the entire flight going over documents and making phone calls to contractors. He wanted to believe his father meant it when he said they'd be spending time together this weekend but so far it seemed as though his dad wouldn't notice him if he jumped out of the plane.  
After looking at his phone for a moment more, Danny smiled and for the first time acknowledged his son.  
"Let's look at the news, I think there's something you'll like."  
Danny turned on the tv and on the screen in Cincinnati, Ohio was Phantom fighting an unknown specter.  
"It's Phantom! Wow he gets around, doesn't he?" Andy exclaimed.  
"I'm sure he has his ways of knowing where ghosts are attacking." Danny smirked to himself.  
Andy was so wrapped up in the battle on the news that had taken place barely an hour ago, he didn't notice his father leave momentarily to the bathroom or his return. He certainly didn't notice that the bags had lifted from his fathers eyes and the energy nearly radiating from him.

* * *

Several hours prior:  
Shortly before the school day came to a close, Danny traveled through the ghost zones depths. Many ghosts steered clear of him, however he came across one unknown ghost, much larger than himself, that didn't; somewhat resembling a giant red, hairy scorpion. Very menacing, but the hero merely smiled.  
"You'll do" he said as the creature went to strike. It showed a look of surprise when it was pulled backwards into a blue beam of light.  
"Good job!" Phantom said high giving his duplicate, who was holding the Fenton thermos. "You know the plan." The two went their separate ways; one: disappearing through a door, the other: returning to amity park to catch a plane.  
Closing the door to the ghost zone behind him, the duplicate found himself underwater and grinned down at the Fenton thermos. He froze the container and released it into the rivers current before blasting it open. The scorpion was momentarily surprised by the change of scenery, but recovered quickly as it saw it's opponent launching out of the water.  
Danny knew he only had a moment before the creature caught up to him but he still couldn't help but admire the setting sun shining through the gaps of the massive bridge.  
No sooner had the lights switched on for the bridge than the beast began climbing up it's pillar, working it's way to the top.  
It took a moment for the drivers to catch sight of the viscous creature, now at the highest point on the bridge. Many yells, screams, horns, and in the distance sirens filled the ears of the halfa.  
"Ahh just like home." He said to himself. A news helicopter just entered his range of vision just as his foe dropped down to the cars.  
"Here we go." Danny sighed as he flew towards the beast sending an ecto blast at it.  
"Hey gruesome! Let's not make this messy!" He yelled as the scorpion picked two cars up in its claws and launched them at phantom.  
Spinning backwards into the air to dodge the first car, Danny split himself into two again and caught both cars before they landed in the water. After placing the cars back on the bridge out of harms way, the two duplicates flew side by side at the ghost, merging together just as it struck and missed with it's stinger. Danny tackled the fiend deeper into the city making a small crater as they made impact near one of the massive buildings. Danny backflipped away from it as it took another swipe at him, knocking out a shop's window. With his back against the window, the creature lunged again. The young ghost rolled back out of the way, defying gravity, and standing horizontal on the building.  
The scorpion, infuriated by his missed attacks, brought up one claw, smacking Danny into the air, while the other claw caught him and pinned him against the wall. Satisfied that his enemy was now trapped, the eight legged ghost swung his stinger towards the white emblem on the ghosts chest.  
Acting quickly, Danny shot an ice beam out of his eyes, freezing the tail of the scorpion causing it to drop him to the ground. Phantom caught himself just before he made contact with the concrete and hovered for a moment. Rolling in midair, he fired an ecto blast at the frozen tail, shattering it.  
From his utility belt, a beeping began to emit.  
"Finally!" The hero exclaimed as the arachnid lunged with it's claws opened to strike his throat. Once again, the scorpion found himself being sucked into a Fenton thermos.  
Danny glanced around and noticed the flashing of cameras all around. Doing a midair bow, he flew off outside of the city and came to a stop outside a building with many cables and wires expanding out from it. The Fenton logo shone in bright green against the starry night and Danny knew it was dark enough to change human, allowing him to enter the ecto-power plant without harm from the ghost shield. Once through, he let the rings of light transform him back to his hero persona.  
"One way in, no way out, pal." He said to the thermos as he released it's captive through a small portal that closed with the press of a button on the containment device.  
The duplicate reached into his belt, pulling out a device, similar to the one his true self presented to his son, pressed the button, and waited for a few moments before letting himself dissolve into the night.

* * *

Back on the plane:  
Danny could feel his energy wavering as he made several calls, being sure to mention to his workers and clients that he was in midflight to Florida with his family. After finishing up several calls, a news alert posted on his phone informing the nation of a brawl between Danny Phantom and a massive scorpion.  
He reached into his pocket, pressed the button on a small device and smiled before saying to his son, "let's look at the news, I think there's something you'll like."..  
His sons excitement could light up the world when he saw his hero battling on the news. Moments later, he felt the device vibrate and excused himself to the restroom. Finally being merged into his whole being once more, he considerably more alert and energetic.  
When he reentered the passenger cabin, Andy was still transfixed on the news, now recapping the scuff in Cinncinatti.  
'Well' Danny thought to himself, 'that should do for an alibi'


End file.
